Damn it, I'm calling you mine!
by lialibea
Summary: After a hard case that touches Dean he runs away to cry away the feelings when Castiel finds him.


**A/N: **Hello! Short fic, my first short ever hehe.  
I liked it, and I love Keaton Henson so check him out because he is like my life.  
I'm currently working on another idea for a longer fic again but it's the idea itself is not 100% finished so this is why this short thing came along.  
I don't know, I like it.

* * *

_And I'd kill just to watch you as you're sleeping_

_I hope that you'll let me, in time_

_You don't have to call me yours, my love_

_Damn it, I'm calling you mine!_

**_Keaton Henson - 10am Gare du Nord_**

The whole case had been a goddamn headache. There had been this couple, two guys and one... one of them had been slaughtered by a ghost. They hadn't been able to save the guy and the look in the other's eyes (he'd seen the whole thing too)... It'd been horrible and had haunted Dean this whole afternoon.

Yes, they had saved the remaining one but he'd looked so miserable and something had snapped in Dean when seeing the far too familiar look in the eyes of the lost man whom had for just a second looked like a small child that couldn't remember the route home.

Sam and Cas had probably noticed something and that was why he now were hiding. Sure, Sam mostly knew when to give him space but Castiel didn't and Dean just didn't want to see his face this instant because it was that freaking face that'd started it all.

Tears were slowly making their way over Dean's cheeks, hot and salty they burnt the skin they passed on their way. Dean had never liked to cry, he felt so small and weak whenever his eyes started to burn so he always hid away from eyes of anyone other than himself, at least eyes he knew. He didn't want nor need their pity, even if he usually got a "helping and understanding" look from Sam when he returned, as if Sam knew it all and he probably did but Dean just _didn't want_ his pity, he was _fine_ and he didn't know why Sam wouldn't see that.

The whole situation was rather ironic, he sat there weeping like a fucking baby over some guy he didn't know (only he wasn't shedding tears because of him, but that explanation was easier to admit to) and thinking he was okay because he knew deep down he wasn't. But, that was very deep down and Dean wasn't deep. Hell no.

He tried to get the annoying tears away but there just came new ones and then he felt like crumbling when Cas' face just popped right back into his skull. _Fucking angel_.

All those feelings that the remaining living guy (yes, he was referring to him as such, Dean was not good with names) had been showing had just rubbed off on Dean and the feelings that he'd been feeling every time he'd lost Cas, or even worse, every time Cas had died, had come and just started to choke him so he'd left and now he were hiding in some hipster ass coffee shop, in a corner so nobody would notice him. Only they did, because he was a grown man who sat crying in a corner and his clothes didn't fit at all.

He tried telling himself that _'it's all alright, Castiel is alive, he's here'_ after he'd gone all hard on himself but the current thought didn't work at all, instead there came new tears and he wanted to scream in frustration when he realised the tears were there because he just didn't want Cas to be alive, he wanted more, he didn't just want him as a friend and then there came more frustration, directed at both himself (mostly himself) and Cas (because he was the real problem here).

Numbly he made his hands reach for the coffee mug on the table in front of him and he took a shaky mouthful of the bitter coffee. He still felt pathetic and miserable and tears were still running so he just kept his eyes down to by accident meet another pair of eyes. Damn it hurt, this whole feeling-crap. He clenched his teeth and sat the cup down again on the table.

And again, the blue eyes of Cas' haunted him and Dean just wanted to scream things at them, things that should be directed at himself, such as _'you don't fucking fall in love with your best friend'_ and _'you don't fucking fall in love with an angel'_.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, he knew he had to be back soon or Sam and Castiel would ask questions when he returned and he just decided that he was going to smile a careless smile, a little bit offended and say '_God, Sam, I was just getting coffee in this hipster ass café, I'm sorry I didn't _report _to you before I went'_. Yes, that'd work, it'd have to work.

Still with closed eyes he took one long, slightly shaking breath thinking that yes, yes, it would be a-l-r-i-g-h-t.

_'Dean Winchester, you can make this. You've been to hell and back for fucks sake, you can deal with this.'_ He meant that he would be able to ignore it, but what the hell, same thing, really. He was professional, right?

Then he opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack because inches away sat a person in a trench coat with blue eyes, head tilted and face formed in a frown.

"Is there something wrong, Dean?"

Fuck, he probably had red eyes.

"Cas! You can't do that to people, I nearly had a heart attack, goddamn it!"

Really bad cover there, Dean and seriously, the timing was off, _very off_, but hopefully an angel wouldn't notice.

Castiel looked like he didn't notice the delayed words.

"Is there something bothering you, Dean?"

The angel looked slightly out of place when he took one unsure hand and placed it on Dean's cheek for only a second, brushing the skin and Dean felt an unwelcomed shiver go through his body. Dean swore inside, and just continued to stare into the blue eyes.

The fucking angel probably didn't know that you don't just walk around touching people's faces and the small gentle gesture made the tears come back and Dean looked down.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean said and his hands were once again on his eyes, wiping away the stubborn tears.

This was embarrassing.

"You seem upset. Is it about that couple? I can tell you that Simon is in heaven now, but that probably won't make you feel better, you've told me that before, haven't y-"

"Cas, stop rambling."

The hands were still covering his swollen eyes and he didn't feel strong enough to remove them just yet.

"I'm not... crying because of them."

Dean could almost hear the angel growing more confused by the second.

"Then... why are you crying?"

Dean took away his hands, frustration back again.

"Damn it, Cas, I'm crying because of you."

Confusion played in Cas' face and Dean just felt a stung of regret. Damn it, it was out.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

No tears were in his eyes now at least, now, his heart were just strumming like a scared rabbit instead.

"Dean, I'm not completely foreign with feelings. I hope you realise I do have them myself and I have not gone unnoticed of this... I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to properly describe it, _thing_ between us two, if that is what you are referring to?"

Dean just blinked, the angel looked nervous and his already low voice seemed to sound even lower.

"Maybe?"

Cas smiled a small smile.

"Okay."

Dean's eyes got stuck on those lips and suddenly he felt himself move, leaning over the table and cupping Cas' face. They locked eyes for a second, both checking if this was okay, and when it seemed to be their lips met and damn, _finally_. He could really take it all in but it felt awesome.

It all felt very awesome and hot until someone started cheering. Dean broke the kiss, scared by the sudden noise and then he saw that it wasn't just one person cheering, no, it was the whole fucking hipster café.

Dean felt his cheeks turning red but Cas just smiled and someone screamed.

"WELL DONE, TRENCH COAT!"

Dean leaned in again and claimed the trench coated angel's lips to be his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it!  
Feel free to review and favourite!


End file.
